A Sexy Lesbian Experience
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: Maya and Riley Experience sexual feelings for each other. This is a mulitpart collaboration between myself and fellow writer sean.p.ware. The next chapter wil hopefully arrive on his page soon!


I'm home! Riley called to her family. Hello? Anyone home?

As she strolled around the house she noticed a note taped to the fridge.

Dear Maya,

Your father and I have gone on a date night. We left Auggie at grandma's and won't be back until around 12:00am.

I want the bathroom cleaned and the kitchen floor swept. You may go to Maya's house or she may come over.

Love,

Mom

Looking at her watch she saw that it was just past 10:00 am. Sweet 14 hours to myself! She quickly cleaned the bathroom and swept the floor. Then she stripped her clothes off in the living room and began to walk nude toward the kitchen. As she looked in the fruit bowl she found a banana and a cucumber. (Since she was too young to buy any real sex toys she decided on using fruit instead.)

She set the fruit on her bed and set the water to a nice warm degree. After waiting a few seconds she hopped in and started to let the water soak her smooth nubile skin.

"Auhhh" she sighed feeling the warmth on her body. When she was comfortable she began to massage her a size breasts. She used her arm to wipe off some of the steam that had collected over time she was in the shower.

Peering through the window she had a great glimpse of herself through the mirror that was conveniently placed in her view. She felt her crotch begin to get damp as she admired herself in the mirror. She quickly stepped out of the shower feeling the breeze of cold air against her small damp body.  
>"Wheww!" She shivered as she grabbed the fruit and opened a drawer grabbed a flag pole holder attatched to a suction cup. Like the one used to hold flags onto car windows and ran back into the shower. She placed the flag holder on a tile inches from the floor of the shower and placed the cucumber in place of the flag. Slowly she eased her pussy onto the cucumber and went up and down getting used to the 12 inch monster. Before long she was riding the cucumber while jamming the banana into her tight virgin asshole.<p>

"Ohh Yeah Ohh Fuck!" "Maya Ohh Yeah Ohh fuck me Maya!" "Ohh yeah!" "Ohh Fuck yeah!"

Meanwhile: Maya opened the door to the large apartment via a key she swiped off the counter on one of her many visits.

"Huh." She said to herself. Seeing Riley's small short shorts, Her plain white t shirt that fit around her breasts just right.,and matching red blue bra panties.

"Maya Ohh Yeah Ohh fuck me Maya!" "Ohh yeah!" "Ohh Fuck yeah!"

"Huh I've got to see this" Maya said to herself. She quickly stripped her black leather jacket, tight ripped skinny jeans, flat black t-shirt, and matching silk whith bra nad panties.

She tip-toed through the apartment until she arrived at the bathroom where she saw, Riley Mathews riding a cucumber.

She tip-toed in and opened the door slipping in while Riley was going through what looked like her 4th or 5th orgasm.

"Maya Ohh Yeah Ohh fuck me" Riley cried nearing her orgasm.

"Oh yeah You like that Riles?" "You like it when I fuck you in your tight little pussy?" "Do you like it when I rub your sensitive little cunt?"

"Uh huh" Riley moaned still in the moment.

"wow Riles" Maya mouthed to herself.

As she came down from her high she felt another hand. "no it's not my own she thought noticing her own hands had made their way to her.

"wait" Riley said aloud "Maya?"

"Hi Pretty girl" Maya cooed.

"Wwhhaat...why..how?!" Riley stammered.

"The door was unlocked" Maya lied.

"Ok but why?!"

"Do you not like it?" Maya asked innocently rubbing her best friends cheek.

"Well obviously I like it but why?" Riley asked still in awe.

"Riley?" Maya said softly.

"Yeeaahhh?" Riley said softly.

"Shutup" Then she getly turned her cheek to her own and brought her into a passionate kiss.

Wanting to resist Riley backed her head back but Maya had her hand rested on the back of her head.

"Ohh what the hell?!" Riley thought to herself as she stuck her tongue into her mouth and the two fought for dominance occasionally sucking on each others tongue.

Maya pulled away "We should probably get out of the shower."

"Yeah" Riley agreed as she got up and turned off the water.

"Here" Riley said handing Maya half of a towel that was wrapped around her waist. Get in and we can continue on my bed.

"Wait are your parents home?" Maya asked?

"Nope" Riley said smiling you think I would do that while my parents are in?

"Hah True" she chuckled.

"So come on here!" Riley motioned for her friend to come out of the shower and into the towel.

As she did Riley felt the warmth of Maya on her side.

"Ahhh...oh!" Riley gasped feeling Maya grip her ass.

"You like that don't yeah?" Maya chuckled.

"Hah a little." Riley blushed.

As they got on the bed they dropped the towel and layed on the bed.

"So where were we?" Maya asked.

"Right here" Riley replied holding Maya's head back and bringing her into a deep kiss.

"MMM" Maya muffled through the kiss.

Wanting to take it a step further Maya unlatched her self from the kiss and began to kiss her down her chest. Then back up to her neck sucking on the gap in between her chin and her shoulder.

"Ohh" Riley moaned.

"Ohh!" Maya exclaimed. As Riley filipped them over so she was on top of a 69 position.

Maya Ohh Yeah Ohh fuck me Maya!" Riley moaned as she felt Riley suck on her clitoris.

"Ohh Riles baby yeah!" "Ohh Fuck yeah!" Oh suck me hard girl lick my fuckigng pussy!

After about 5 minutes of uninterupted licking and sucking, Maya decided to play it bold, getting out from under her and walking to the shower shaking her cheeks as she knew Riley was watching.

"damn Maya get your sexy ass back here!"

"Gladly" she replied holding the cucumber in her hand and the banana in the other. "here" she said tossing Riley the banana.

"Oh" Riley said as she clumsily caught the fruit.

"Now how would you like me to fuck your tight little pussy for real?" MAya said seductively as she got on all fours and pushed her new lover onto the edge of the bed, continuing the same position.

"Maya Ohh Yeah Ohh fuck me" Riley moaned feelign the cucumber, now cold enter her warm pussy lips. She could barely insert her banana into Maya's sopping wet pussy.

"Oh Riles Oh yeah Just like that oh fuuuckkk" she moaned as she felt Riley ramming the fruit like it was a jackhammer on full speed.

"Ohhh Fuck Baby im gonna cum! Maya cried.

"Me too wanna cum together." Riley breathed out.

"Uh...Huh!" Maya agreed in between breathes.

"O..k"

""Ohhhhhhhh baby!" Both girls said as they reached their climax.

They both came Maya on the banana and Riley on teh cucumber.

"oh that was great." Maya said.

"Switch?" Riley suggested.

"I'm up to it if you are." Maya said getting up.

"Ok" Then they switched so Maya fucked Riley with the banana and Riley the cucumber.

"Hold on a sec" Maya said as she licked the banana. "Damn I taste good!"

"Let me see how I taste."

"Mmmmm!" Riley hummed as she sucked on the cucumber.

"Ok?"

"Yep."

"Ohhh Riley!" Maya cried!

"Oh it feels so damn good!" Riley cried.

"Wait I have an idea" Maya said as she peeled the banana and started to fuck her firend with the now peeled banana.

"Ohhh this is different." Riley cooed feeling the slime of the banan inside of her wet pussy.

"Wait until i do this." Maya said.

"Wait! do whaaaatttt?!" Riley cried. But as she did she felt the banana break inside of her.

"Oh I'm sorry do you have a piece of my banana floating inside of you?" "How cute!" Maya cooed. "Here let me get it out for you." she said as she dived in with her tongue searching for it.

"OOHHHHH SHIITTTTT" "Maya!" Riley screamed.  
>"Oh shit oh shit oh shit ohhh shiiittttttt! MAYAAAA!" Riley screamed as she came the hardest she ever had right into her best friend's mouth.<p>

"Haha" "That was great kid." Maya chuckled.

"Why would you do that?" "Without confronting me?" Riley pouted.

"Ahh it was so cute though." Maya said giggling.

"Still." Riley said still pouting.

"Besides you tasted so good" Maya said.

"Where is the banana?"

"Right here." Maya said holding the piece in her mouth.

"Give it to me" Riley said pushing her friend backwards and opening her mouth fishing for it with her tongue.

"Hm I do taste delicious" Riley said arms crossed and still pouty her pussy dripping on Maya's stomach.

"See I told you!" Maya said And your so cute when your pouty! She said sitting up and bringing her into a hot make out session.

"How about we go back into the shower have some shower sex. Whould that make you feel better?" "I'll let you eat me out!" "Would that make you feel better?"

"Yeah." Riley said "Wow you are too easy Maya" Riley said smirking her way into the bathroom jiggling her ass cheeks as she went.

"Smart kid, smart smart kid." Maya said laughing to herself.

When they entered the shower stall they heard the window open voices coming from the other room.

"Maya, Riles!" Whoh what the fuck why are these clothes on the floor.


End file.
